The Enemy of Memory
by HelenaJane
Summary: AU PreBDS2  It's been almost five years since the Saints took down most of the Boston mafia but they are still needed by a woman in a sticky situation. They help her, she helps them. Can they keep her safe or will it all come crashing down? M/OFC/C
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first BDS story so I hope you like it! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! I don't own BDS, or anything related to it. It all belongs to Troy Duffy. I'm just using his genius idea to aide in my creativity. Happy reading!**

**Prologue**

The pain shot through her abdomen as she slumped to the cold, floor; her crimson blood staining the white tiles. She tried her damnedest to fight off the blackness but it was stronger than she was and she had already fought so hard. Just before it overtook her, she saw a flash of brown hair, blue eyes, and a glimmer of silver.

As he ran from the scene, he heard a man's strangled cry. He still could not believe what he had done. It had seemed so easy; so easy to cock the gun; so easy to pull the trigger. Watching her slim figure collapse to the ground and her blood, her life force, stain her shirt was even easier. There was a time when he truly cared for her and wanted to keep her safe. That time had passed. After leaving her in the hall to die, he felt vindicated and satisfied with his decision. He had hurt her just as she had hurt him when she had left him and all the things they had together; all the years they had spent together, just gone. He had hurt for so long after she had left him for the Irishman after he lost his temper with her. Adrenaline rushing through him, he raced down the remaining stairs. Just as he reached the last step, a man's voice could be heard calling her name. The voice sounded as though he were in pain. "Good," he thought as a sick smile crossed the gunman's lips as he reached the outside and disappeared into the cold, dark night.


	2. Chapter 1:  The Next Contestant

**Chapter One: Next Contestant**

McGinty's Pub was fairly busy on that particular Saturday night. The usual clientele of working class Irish immigrants were there along with the standard alcoholics and drunks. Among those usual patrons was a couple that were new to that particular establishment.

The lady was pretty, the kind of pretty that was rarely seen in McGinty's, or on that side of town for that matter. She had long, straight, golden blonde hair, fair skin, forest green eyes, and pink, pouty lips. She was also a tad, too overdressed for the location her fiancé had chosen for their date. Most of the patrons were in plaid button-up shirts or sweatshirts and dirty, ripped jeans. She was in dark, skinny jeans that hugged her legs in just the right places, emphasizing her slim albeit curvy figure. She also wore a tight, lavender top and black, knee-high heeled boots.

Many of the usual customers watched her for a good amount of the time she was there. They watched her talk with the guy she was with, wishing that they could trade places with him. They watched her sip her beer and made a mental note of the way she moved and swayed her hips to the music she had played on the juke box in the corner. None of these looks and stares was lost on her date. This would have made some men proud to call her his but not him. He seemed to get angrier and angrier as he watched her rake in the attention from the men at the bar and at the tables around the room.

As the bar got busier, something happened that almost set the lady's date off in the middle of that crowded bar. He was watching her as she played her music with the last of his cash. While she was decided which songs to play, a tall, light brown haired man walked up and started talking to her. As they talked, her face began to light up and she laughed at whatever he was saying to her. When she gently touched the unfamiliar man's arm, her date decided to go and see what was going on.

When he reached her and the man she was talking to, he made sure he was as gentle as he could be so as not to alarm her and lull her into a false sense of security. He put his hand on the small of her back. At his touch, she turned to face him.

"Jay!" She squeaked, sounding startled.

"What's going on over here?" He questioned, trying to smile through his anger.

"Oh, we were just talking about music. This is, um, sorry I didn't catch your name." She said to the man she had been talking with.

"Connor MacManus," the man said in a thick, Irish accent.

"Well, I'm Jaeger, and this is my fiancée Kinley." Jaeger replied, eyeing the Irishman as he began to lead Kinley back to their table.

"Nice to meet ya both," Connor said as he watched them walk across the room to their table.

"Same to you," Kinley turned and said, flashing him a pearly white smile.

"What the hell was that?" Jaeger hissed as they sat back down.

"Jay, we were just talking. He wanted to let me know that he and his brother liked the music that I was playing. Don't get so pissed about it." She answered, sipping her drink.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not mad. Mad doesn't even begin to describe what I am right now."

"Right now, you're acting like a jealous asshole, and I don't like it." She said picking up her purse and walking out. Jaeger had nothing to do but gulp down the last of his drink and follow her out.

"Murph, I need ya to do something for me and don't ask questions." Connor said to his twin as he sat back down.

"What would that be, dear brother?" The dark haired Murphy asked.

"I said don't ask questions." Connor said. "Just turn around and look at the blonde in the purple."

"What blonde in the purple?" Murphy asked looking around.

"The one over by – Damn! She's gone already." Connor said looking dismayed.

"Good try, Conn." Murphy said turning back to his beer. "Another fruitless attempt at trying to find me the perfect lay."

"Ya should've seen her, you'da been singing a different tune." Connor told his brother as they finished their drinks.


	3. Chapter 2:  Somebody Out There

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added the story to their alerts or favorites! I appreciate it so much! Okay, enough with the pleasantries, here's chapter two! Happy reading, lovelies! Reviews make me a happy writer!**

**Chapter Two: Somebody Out There**

"Kinley! Get your ass back here, you stupid bitch!" Jaeger called after her as he stepped out of McGinty's and into the chilly, October evening.

"No!" Kinley called back, keeping her pace quick and steady as she walked down the deserted sidewalk towards the apartment she shared with her fiancé.

"What are you going to do when you get home? Lock me out? You can't because I have the keys!" Jaeger hollered, jingling their house keys and dangling them on the edge of his finger.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath, pausing momentarily on the sidewalk.

"You're such a dumbass," Jaeger insulted, catching up with her.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she agreed sarcastically. "I'm the one who's stuck with you through the insults and the fights and the drugs and every other bad thing that's happened these past three years. What was I thinking?" With a roll of her eyes and a flick of her long hair, she resumed her pace and continued toward their apartment.

"You know you upset me when you say shit like that."

"When _don't_ I upset you, Jay? I can't even speak to another guy without you getting upset and wanting to rip his head clean off of his shoulders. You sit at my job all the time just to make sure that I don't get too friendly with my customers and you follow me everywhere. Does it ever get exhausting? Just monitoring what I do all the time? It's always the same, get up, go down to the docks to work, come home, and go to bed. Occasionally we go out but I never get to go out on my own. Because of you I don't have friends anymore because they couldn't deal with the constant presence of you and your watchful eyes. What do I have to do to make you trust me?" She asked, exasperated, as they reached their apartment building.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's them I don't trust." He explained, climbing the stairs to their apartment.

"Them, you mean the other guys that hardly ever approach me because they see you watching?" She cried. "If anyone doesn't deserve to be trusted it's you!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, unlocking the door and shoving her inside before the neighbors could poke their nosy heads outside their doors and listen to the couple in 2B fight yet again. As he closed the door, he surveyed the dark, somewhat dirty apartment that they shared. It disgusted him that she didn't even clean up the empty beer cans, pizza boxes, and takeout containers when she got home from work.

"Cheyenne! There! I said it! I know that you've been seeing her on the side. _You're_ the one who's cheating and yet you don't trust _me_!" Kinley almost yelled, throwing her arms up in defeat before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Cheyenne? That's what this is about? I told you at the beginning that she was important to me and that I wasn't going to give her up."

"I thought when you put this shitty piece of tin on my finger that it meant that you were going to stop seeing her." Kinley cried, as she put her water down and tried to pry the stubborn ring off of her finger.

"I never said anything like that. You just assumed." Jaeger said, grabbing a beer and collapsing on the threadbare, blue couch in a huff.

"So, what about the 'forsaking all others' part of the marriage vows? Were we just going to skip over that part?" As she said this, the ring finally slipped off of her finger and she tossed it in Jaeger's general direction before stomping off toward the bedroom.

"You dumb bitch!" Jaeger called, as he picked up the ring and set it on their old, wooden coffee table before jumping off the couch to follow her. "You'll regret that." His answer was the sound of Kinley slamming the bedroom door shut and the deadbolt being slid into place. "Kinley! Open the goddamn door!" He hollered through the closed door.

"No!" Came her defiant reply.

"Kinley, please, open the door," he lowered his voice and tried to sound as nice as he possibly could, considering the situation.

"If you want in, you're just going to have to break down the damn door!" She called out.

"Fine, if you want me to break down the door then that's just what I'm going to have to do." Jaeger said, aiming his booted foot at where the deadbolt was. With one hard kick, the door broke off of its hinges. When the broken door cleared, he saw Kinley cowering on the bed, shielding herself with a thick blanket, anything to keep something between her and Jaeger. "You know that's not going to help you any." He said, ripping it from her grasp and grabbing both of her wrists in his big, calloused hands.

"Jay, stop! You're hurting me!" She cried in pain as his hands tightened their grip.

"When has that stopped me before?" He said, before pushing her down onto the bed and practically tearing her jeans from her body. She tried to kick and push him away but to no avail. "You know it's easier when you don't fight," his voice hissed in her ear.

"Please, Jay, don't do this," she begged.

"You haven't given me a reason to stop. You're just a dirty whore." He said as he grabbed her panties and yanked them down and off and then flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach.

"Please," she whimpered softly. "Just stop."

"Not going to happen, babe," he grinned before he tugged off his own jeans and underwear and slammed himself into her so hard it caused her to cry out.

As he pushed in and out of her, she couldn't help be keep crying out in pain hoping that it would make him stop. When it didn't all she could do was let the hot tears spill from her eyes on to their blankets leaving streaks of tears and mascara running down her face and onto the bed.

"Tell me you love me," he commanded from behind her as he gripped her hips so tightly that his nails dug in and broke her skin.

"I . . . I love you," she stammered as he picked up speed.

"Say it again, Kinley."

"I love you," she said as she felt him release his seed inside of her. He collapsed in a sweaty mess on top of her. Relieved that it was over, she scrambled out from under him and went into their bathroom with the notion of cleaning herself up. After she'd been in there for a few minutes, Jaeger went after her, hoping to go another round before the night was over.

"Jay, don't you think you've done enough damage for one night." She said from her perch on the edge of the tub as she wiped her face with a wet cloth. This caused him to go into a rage and he stormed into the bathroom and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the wall with all of his might.

"You are almost my wife and this is your job! You're supposed to satisfy your husband and provide him with children. It says so in the Bible." He said, tightening his grip on her neck.

"I don't know what Bible you've been reading and probably misinterpreting," she wheezed. "But my Bible sure as hell doesn't say anything like that. And anyway, why do you care what the Bible says? You haven't been to church in two years and you haven't let me go since."

"What the fuck does it matter? That's what you're expected to do! Why can't you just understand that?" He shook her a few times and then loosened his grip on her. She sank to the cool, linoleum floor in relief and gasping for breath. "Stupid bitch," he mumbled before going back into the bedroom and flopping on the bed.

She crawled from her place on the floor to the door and closed it behind him and got up onto her knees. "God," she whispered. "It's Kinley. I know I haven't done this in a while but I need your help, more so than ever before. I don't know what to do but I know I can't take this anymore. If there's somebody out there that can help, please send him my way. I don't know if I can last much longer here and I don't know of any other way to get out without getting hurt. I know there are more important things that you need to be worrying about, but just please take a moment and send me an angel. Amen," she finished, crossing herself.

When she had the strength to get up off her knees, she eyed her neck in the mirror. There was a red imprint of Jaeger's hand that would surely be a blue and purple bruise in the morning. _"At least it's October,"_ she thought, _"and scarves and turtlenecks won't look too out of place. There's always a silver lining."_ Smiling to herself she decided after about fifteen minutes that it was safe to go back into the bedroom. Slowly and carefully she climbed into bed next to Jaeger. She was careful not to disturb him as his loud snores told her that he was already fast asleep and waking him up could possibly lead to more bruises she'd have to explain away.

Into the bright, early morning sunlight the boys stepped. The one thing that they hated about Saturday evenings was that they were inevitably followed by Sunday mornings. Sunday mornings for the MacManus brothers meant Mass at the Church of the Holy Saints in downtown Boston.

Since their venture into the killings of Boston Italian and Russian mafia members, they had been staying with their father, Noah, in an abandoned apartment above McGinty's Pub. Doc only used it for storage and there was plenty of room for the three of them. They didn't need that much space and Murphy and Connor were used to sharing close quarters, never having much money for more than a studio apartment or loft. The money they made at the meatpacking plant didn't ever give them enough for much more than that, even with both brothers working.

Since they "retired" from the business of killing the bad guys, there weren't many places where they were comfortable showing their faces either. It had been almost five years and most people had forgotten about the Saints and what they had done to the Boston crime rate but still, the MacManus men could never be too careful. They couldn't, however, neglect going to church. Ma MacManus would rip them both new assholes if she found out they had been neglecting their religious duties.

"Man, I miss Rocco complaining about having to get up early and come to mass with us." Murphy remarked as the twins pulled out their sunglasses and put them on in the glint of the morning sun.

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to worry about him attacking a priest in the confessional booth." Connor reminded his brother. Both of them chuckled at the memory of their dearly departed friend before setting off towards their church.

As they walked down the street, they passed several apartment buildings. These buildings weren't very nice on the outside but they were probably a tad better than the one that Connor and Murphy had lived in a few years previously. There was hardly ever any hot water, no separation between the bathroom and kitchen, a lack of any proper rooms, and very little privacy. Connor couldn't count how many times he had heard his brother getting himself off in the middle of the night. He was sure Murphy had heard him doing the same but still, some things were meant to be kept private, even between brothers. Even though they were so close it was still awkward those mornings after one of them had heard the other beating off. At least their place above McGinty's had two small rooms separate from the main one. Each brother got his own small room and Da slept in the main room on a futon.

As Connor was musing on how much things had changed in the past few years, he happened to look up at one of the fire escapes of an apartment building and there she was, the pretty blonde woman from the bar.

"Murph!" He hissed at his brother who was a few steps ahead.

"What?" Murphy asked, turning to face his twin. Connor motioned for him to be quiet and come back towards where Connor was standing. When Murphy reached his brother he quietly asked, "What is it?"

Connor didn't say anything, he just pointed in the direction of a pretty blonde woman standing on a fire escape, two stories up. She was leaning against a railing in a fuzzy pink bathrobe and matching slippers, with a lit cigarette in one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other. She was staring off into space.

"Wow," Murphy breathed. "When I didn't see her at McGinty's I thought ya were making this woman up. I'll give ya credit, brother, she's a pretty one."

"See? I don't go around making up pretty lasses for your amusement. I guess you'll be taking me serious more often, huh?" Connor said, playfully shoving his brother.

"Did ya get a name?" Murphy asked, unable to take his ocean blue eyes off of her. He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and he knew exactly how that lad Romeo felt in that play that one of his teachers made him read all those years ago.

"Kinley," Connor replied. "Didn't get a last name, but she is affianced."

"Affianced? What the feck is that?" Murphy questioned, finally looking away from the blonde beauty on the fire escape.

"She's engaged, you dumb wad, to some guy named Jaeger." Connor said, gazing up at Kinley who was taking the last drag of her cigarette before stamping it out in an ashtray and sipping her coffee.

"Now that's a douche-y name if ever I heard one," Murphy said.

"You're telling me. He was kind of a dick last night at the bar. He didn't seem to like the idea of me; or anyone else of the male gender, for that matter; talking to her. He seemed very protective of her. He was just short of peeing on her leg and marking his territory."

"Then he's a smart dick. No man in his right mind would like you talking to his woman. Not Connor MacManus, ladies' man and the heartbreaker of south Boston," Murphy teased with a smile.

"Take it back!" Connor laughed, shoving his brother. This movement caught Kinley's attention and she turned her head in their direction. When the brother's eyes; Connor's ice blue and Murphy's deep blue; locked with her forest green, they each gave her a wave and continued on their way, embarrassed at being caught staring. Before she could register who they were and wave back they had already disappeared around the corner.

"Conn," Murphy said when they were out of her earshot. "Did she have that bruise on her neck last night?"

"Not that I remember, she was in a lower cut top but I didn't get a good look and it was pretty dark in McGinty's as per usual." Connor answered. "If she did, though, I probably would've noticed it. It kind of stands out, though, the blue and purple against her fair skin."

"Ya did see what it looked liked, right?" Murphy asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, brother, I did," Connor answered, unable to get the image of the hand print shaped bruise on Kinley's neck out of his mind. They kept the same pace all the way to church. When they reached the gothic, white stone building, they both vowed to themselves, and each other, that they would say an extra prayer for the blonde beauty who may have just stolen both of their hearts.


	4. Chapter 3:  No Surprise

**A/N: Wow, an update so soon! I'm trying to get this done before my birthday, which is Jan. 7****th**** and before I have to go back to working as a substitute teacher. It is winter break and I don't have much else to do. Thanks for reviewing gurl3677! I agree; Jaeger is a dick. Now on to the story! Remember, writers love reviews!**

**Chapter Three: No Surprise**

"Kinley! You're late!" Her boss, Cesar, called as she walked in the restaurant's back door, hastily tying on her burgundy apron.

"Sorry, Cesar, traffic sucks right now. You do know its rush hour right?" Kinley asked the older Mexican man with a smile.

"Rush hour, bah," he said from his desk in an office off from the kitchen. "Don't let it happen again."

"No worries, Cesar," she replied. "What's going on, Rome?"

The younger Mexican, with his long hair tucked up in a hairnet and doing the dishes looked up at the young woman with a smile. "Nothing much, the usual," he said, motioning to the growing pile of pots and pans on the counter.

"I see, keep up the hard work and maybe your uncle will promote you."

"That'll be a cold day in hell; I'm thinking about going to look for a job on one of the boats."

"Really? Want to get out and see the world, huh?" She teased.

"Nah, I just want to see something other than this shitty town and the shitty towns in Mexico that I get to visit two weeks out of the year." He said, continuing to wash the dishes as his uncle eyed his progress.

"There any chance of your uncle scooting out of here early?" She whispered. If the old man wasn't there, and if business got slow they were able to close up early.

"Maybe, why? You got a date with Jaeger?"

"No way, things are looking like we're on the outs." She said, not the least bit sad about it.

"I gotta say, girl, it's about fuckin' time! It doesn't surprise me though, I knew you'd come to your senses soon enough."

"Romeo! Watch your mouth around the ladies! Kinley, shouldn't you be out in the dining room?" Cesar called from his closet of an office.

"Sorry, Cesar," the two said at the same time.

"I'll tell you about it later," Kinley told Romeo as she grabbed a pen and a notepad and headed out into the dining room.

After a few hours of working the floor, Kinley was allowed to take a half hour break so she could eat. As one of the cooks was making her meal she had pulled up a stool by where Romeo stood so they could talk.

"So how did Jaeger take it?" He asked, washing a plate.

"I haven't actually made it official yet. Some stuff went down last night and I made the decision this morning before I came in. He wasn't up yet so I didn't have time to talk to him about it. I probably would've been later than I was." She said, taking her meal from the cook and munching on a chip.

"What happened?" Romeo asked, lowering his voice so the others in the kitchen couldn't hear. Instead of answering him out loud, Kinley took off the scarf she had been wearing around her neck all day and let Romeo see what had happened for himself. "That bastard! I'll fuckin' kill him!"

"Romeo, calm down! That's not going to help. I appreciate your offer but I don't need my only friend to end up in prison on my account. You wouldn't be able to last two days in there." She urged, tying the scarf back around her neck.

"Are you sayin' I'm gay?" Romeo asked, concerned.

"No, I'm saying that one of those big burly guys in the Hoag might get you to do things that you could regret later, especially when it concerns your sexuality. Plus, I don't want to have to see you behind a plate glass window and only be able to talk to you over a telephone while you sit behind that window. Your hands and feet cuffed, and knowing it was my fault that you were there. I don't want to be responsible for the destruction of your life."

"So he grabbed you and practically strangled you and you won't let me do anything about it?" Romeo asked, feeling helpless and unable to help his friend.

"I'm handling it, I promise. He has to go help a friend out tomorrow, so while he's out, I'm going to pack everything in my car and not go home after work tomorrow night. Hopefully he'll get the picture and won't come looking for me." She said, making sure not to go in to too much detail about what else had happened the night before, knowing it would set Romeo off even more.

"Are we talking about the same Jaeger? You know he's going to come looking for you. He knows where you work and this is like the only place you go apart from your apartment."

"Well, I may have to talk to your uncle about getting him banned from being in here. You guys have done stuff like that before, right?" She asked, remembering a little black book that sat by the register. In it were names and pictures of people who weren't allowed inside or near the Silver Peso for various reasons. The most severe of which, being a murder in the alleyway behind the bar.

"I'm sure Uncle Cesar could do something like that for you but where are you going to stay until you find your own place?" Romeo asked, turning from the sink and watching her continue to eat her chips.

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you," she said quietly. "I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you until I can make other arrangements. Jaeger doesn't know you and I hang out. Hell, he doesn't even know who you are which means he definitely doesn't know where you live. I'll be a good roommate, I can cook and cl-"

"Kinley, stop rambling. It's fine. You can stay with me for as long as you need to. Free of charge; just know that someday, I may need you to repay the favor." Romeo said, laughing at how silly Kinley was being.

"Oh, Romeo, thank you so much!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, don't mention it," he said, his dark skin reddening.

"I promise, I'll keep my girly stuff hidden from your eyes so you don't have to worry about finding my underwear lying around or anything like that."

"Hey, if I found your underwear lying around, I wouldn't be complaining. That is, as long as it was clean underwear." He teased.

"Hey now, don't be nasty!" She said finishing her chips and putting her apron back around her waist.

"I wasn't trying to be nasty; I was just telling the truth."

"Nasty, truthful, whatever," Kinley said. "Thanks again, Rome, I owe you a big one."

"Don't mention it. Just don't tell my uncle, he might get the wrong impression. He tends to be a little old-fashioned when it comes to that kind of stuff." He explained.

"My lips are sealed," she said miming locking her lips closed before disappearing back out into the dimly lit dining room. One of the other waiters directed her to a new person sitting by himself.

"Hi there, I'm Kinley, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you started with something to drink?" She asked a light haired customer who was sitting with his face behind a menu.

"Well, hello, lass! 'Member me?" Connor MacManus asked, lowering his menu.

"I. . . yeah, Connor, right?" She said smiling at the nice man she'd met the evening before, and who she caught spying on her that morning.

"Yes, ma'am, fancy running in to you here of all places. I just fancied myself some Mexican food and low and behold this happens to be your place of employment. Serendipitous, huh?"

"Sure, serendipitous," she said with another flash of her pearly white teeth.

"What's good to eat here?" Connor asked, changing the subject.

"Just about anything, but if it we me ordering, I'd go with the nachos, especially the supreme ones. They come with everything on top."

"Sounds great, give me some of those and a Guinness." Connor said, handing her back the menu.

"Sure. Say, didn't you tell me you have a twin? Am I going to see a doppelganger Connor wandering around Boston?"

"Yeah, no, we're fraternal. We look similar but we're definitely not identical but if we were, you'd still be able to tell us apart."

"Oh really, how is that?"

"I'm the pretty one," he said with a laugh.

"I see, you sure do think pretty highly of yourself, huh?"

"Nah, I'm just honest." He replied.

"So is that who I saw you with this morning when you were wondering around Boston, spying on girls in their bathrobes standing on their fire escapes?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, well, about that . . ." Connor trailed off.

"No need to explain, you were supposed to introduce me to him last night but we were interrupted by Jay. You were just trying to put a face to a name." She explained for him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing." Relieved that he didn't have to explain why they were spying on her that morning and risking embarrassing himself further. "But seriously, he's helping our da with something. Something apparently they don't need Connor for so I figured I'd go do something by myself, since I hardly get time to do that."

"I know what you mean. My fiancé tends to be always two steps behind me no matter where I go or what I do." She said, sounding resentful.

"I don't see him here tonight," Connor noticed.

"No, he's probably out with his guy friends complaining about women and lamenting on his un-single status."

"Now, see, I would never complain if I was taken, especially if it was by as someone as pretty as you." Connor smiled up at her.

"Let me go get your beer," she said, blushing and hurrying back behind the bar. As she busied herself behind the bar, he made a mental note of the scarf she was wearing around her neck, hiding the handprint shaped bruise he had seen there that morning.

**A/N: Kind of short, I know, and probably not my best work but I had to work Romeo in somehow because I love Romeo. Hopefully the next chapter will be done tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 4:  Leave Today is the Day

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long! I've been busy these past few days getting ready for the holidays and what not. Hopefully after this chapter, I'll be able to get another one up before Christmas. Happy reading! Reviewers get cookies!**

**Chapter Four: Leave (Today is the Day)**

As Kinley crept quietly into her apartment she prayed that Jaeger wasn't there or that he was passed out in a drunken stupor. To her delight, he was passed out in front of the television with a half full can of beer in his hand. As she quietly closed the door, she slipped past his sleeping form and into the bedroom. She would have to wait until the next morning after Jaeger left for work to pack. It wouldn't be wise to pack and then go to sleep and have him see all of her things ready to go.

Connor walked into McGinty's with a huge smile on his face. He knew where his new favorite restaurant was. It wasn't his favorite because of the food, which was standard "traditional" Mexican. It was his favorite because of who worked there. Who would've thought that when he stepped into that restaurant, fate would be walking in right behind. The whole drive back from the docks Connor couldn't stop thinking about Kinley. Her perfect smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, and even the way she smelled permeated his thoughts.

Murphy saw his brother walk in with a goofy smile on his face and knew that something had happened when he was out.

"Whaddaya got that stupid look on yer face for?" He asked his twin as Connor took his usual seat at the bar.

"Kinley," was all Connor could say before talking a long sip of the beer that Doc had placed in front of him.

"Ye saw her again, huh?"

"She works at a Mexican restaurant down by the docks called The Silver Peso. I decided I wanted Mexican food for dinner and happened across that restaurant. I didn't know she worked there until she came up to take my order."

"She took you by surprise, huh?" Murphy asked, lighting himself a cigarette.

"You could say that," Connor said, lighting his own cigarette.

"You look like a love-sick puppy," Murphy noted. He was glad that his brother looked so happy. Connor hadn't looked that happy in a while, not since before Rocco died. Five years was way too long to go without being stupendously happy.

The next morning, Kinley woke up to the sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She knew that today had to be the day. Today was the day where she would leave the past three years behind her and move on to something new and better.

She crept into the living room to see if Jaeger had left yet. The odds seemed to be in Kinley's favor since there was no sign of him or his car keys. That meant that he had already gone to work. She didn't know how much time she had so she would have to be quick. She ran back into their bedroom and pulled a large suitcase out from under their bed. She began emptying drawers full of her clothes into it. She hastily grabbed her few things that we hanging in the closet and shoved them into the suitcase too.

After the suitcase was full, she went into the bathroom and emptied her drawer full of hair stuff and make up into a large bathroom bag. She followed this with her things in the shower; shampoo and conditioner and things of the sort. Finally, she grabbed a picture of her family that had been taken before her parents had died and shoved it into the bathroom bag as well.

She couldn't help but smile as she lugged her two bags into the living room. Looking around the apartment, she made sure there was nothing she was forgetting. She couldn't see anything else that she wanted to take with her. She opened the door and without a backward glance, she left the world she had with Jaeger behind her and went on to something greater than anything she ever had with him.

As she dragged her bags downstairs to her car, she was so happy that she ended up singing to herself. Something she hadn't done in at least a year. Things had worked out in her favor so far. There was no Jaeger to be seen when she woke up, she was able to get things packed and out before he would be home, and she had a place to stay with a good friend that Jaeger didn't even know about.

She also, couldn't help but think of the two Irish men that had recently come in to her life. Connor and his brother, whose name she didn't know just yet. Connor was friendly and she was sure that his brother was just the same. Both were handsome, she knew that much for sure. She hoped that now that she was freer than she had been in quite some time, she would be able to see them more often. She remembered the bar where she had first met Connor and decided that that's where she and Romeo would head after work. Romeo needed to get out from under the watchful gaze of his uncle and be the twenty-something that he was supposed to be.

She loaded her stuff into her car and sped off towards the docks and her job with a huge smile on her face. She even turned up the radio and rolled her windows down and just let her happiness consume her, body and soul. She was finally able to breathe and relax, and it was the most amazing feeling she had felt in a long time.

**A/N: Another short one, I know! Sorry! The next chapter to come, she'll meet back up with our favorite fraternal twin brothers. The MacManus brothers will also meet their new sidekick. If you liked, review, if you didn't like, tell me what could be changed, if you hated, bugger off! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5:  Red High Heels

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long! I got busy with the holidays and my birthday! So much for meeting that deadline, huh? Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts. Remember, I don't own the MacManus brothers, Romeo, or any other familiar character from the movies. They are T-Duff's.**

**Chapter Five: Red High Heels**

As Kinley stepped out of the Silver Peso into the crisp, November air, she couldn't but help feel a sense of relief, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She couldn't believe that she was able to leave Jaeger without him finding out until he got home and realized that she wasn't there. She was even more surprised that in the past few days he hadn't attempted to get a hold of her or that he hadn't even shown up at her job to confront her about it.

"You ready?" Romeo asked, stepping out into the alley behind her.

"Yes, you have no idea," she replied as they walked toward Romeo's bright orange VW bug. "You should look into getting a new car, Rome, really, it's embarrassing."

"Hey! I hail from a colorful people." He said, defending his automobile.

"Sure, whatever you say," Kinley replied, laughing and climbing into the passenger's seat.

She couldn't help but get excited about the face that she was on her way to a bar with one of her only friends and she could do whatever she wanted without Jaeger following her around like a dog and keeping her from having any fun or meeting any new people.

"Are you sure you want to drink here?" Romeo asked as he pulled up outside of McGinty's Pub. "I know of some really nice bars down by the docks."

"Romeo, we're already here; we've driven into town from the docks. We're not going back to the docks until we've gotten a few drinks in us at least."

"I just don't know how I feel about this place."

"You'll be fine, they aren't going to throw you out because you're a Mexican. Don't be so scared." Kinley stepped out of the car, slipped out of her work shoes and into a strappy pair of bright red stilettos and led Romeo into the bar.

"I got the first round," Romeo said as they walked in and found a high-top table. "What do you want?"

"Get me a Guiness, please." She said before Romeo walked over to the bar. As she looked around the small room, she was able to notice other people without her motives being questioned or without Jaeger holding in everything he wanted to say until they got home.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," A heavily accented voice said from behind her.

"Connor!" Kinley said, turning around a finding her Irish friend (she guessed she could call him a friend, anyway), standing behind her.

"How are ye?" He asked, setting his beer town and sliding into a chair next to her.

"Not too bad, I'm single now and loving every second of it. But other than that, not too much has changed." She said as Romeo came back and set her drink in front of her before sliding into the empty chair. "Thanks, Romeo. This is Connor," she introduced.

"Hey, man, I'm –" Romeo started to say, but when he actually got a look at the man's face he stopped, mid-sentence and just stared.

"Uh, Romeo?" Kinley asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you awake? Hello?"

"Sorry, I thought you were – Well you looked familiar but never mind." Romeo said, taking a long gulp of his beer.

"No worries," Connor said. "I get that a lot."

"Yeah, sure," Romeo said, taking another drink.

"Is your brother here tonight?" Kinley asked.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere, probably chasing some lass until she gives in and lets him buy her a drink."

"You have a brother?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, we're twins." Connor answered.

"Really?" Romeo said, almost choking on his drink.

"Fraternal, but twins nonetheless," Connor explained.

"Uh-huh. So you're Irish twin brothers living in Boston?" Romeo asked.

"Rome, what are you getting at?" Kinley asked, sounding confused.

"Nothing," he said, eyeing Connor curiously. "I'm going to go play something on the juke box."

As Romeo walked over to the juke box, Kinley laughed and shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it." Connor said.

"He's usually a talker but I don't think I've seen him like that since my folks died. He kept asking me all sorts of questions and tried to keep me talking about it until I was able to finally just break down."

"I'm sorry about that." Connor said, sincerely.

"About what?"

"Your parents, was it recent?"

"Not really, it was a couple years ago. I've done my grieving and I've mostly moved on. It only gets hard around Christmas and around the anniversary of the accident."

"Can I ask how it happened?"

"Yeah, it was a car crash," she explained. "Their car slid on an icy road and went over the guard rail into a river. I had to handle everything because I was an only child. I had to make all of the calls and set everything up for services. It was tough but Romeo and Jaeger helped me through it."

"I see, I'm still sorry you had to go through that."

"Well, life's a roller-coaster," she said with a smile.

"I got it!" Romeo said, walking back over to the table.

"Got what?" Kinley asked.

"I figured out where I know this guy from! He's one of the Sain-"

"Shut it!" Connor said before Romeo could finish.

"Man, people love you guys! I love you guys!"

"Look, I appreciate it but we've been under the radar for a while now and we can start showing our faces around town again. Let it alone." Connor said turning red.

"I'm so confused," Kinley said, looking from Romeo to Connor and back to Romeo, hoping that one of them would explain what was going on.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in later," Romeo said, staring at Connor in awe and admiration.

"Brother!" A voice from across the room called, causing Connor to glance up.

"Murph! Did you finally chase the pretty lady off?" Connor asked as his brother approached their table.

"Nah, but her boyfriend showed up and whisked her away." Murphy laughed, glancing at Romeo before his gaze fell upon Kinley. "And _who_ is this?"

"Kinley," she said, extending her hand.

"Beautiful name," Murphy said, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "This is Romeo."

"Hi," Romeo said, looking at Murphy with the same look he had been giving Connor.

"And I'm getting another," Kinley said slipping out of her seat and heading up to the bar. "You guys stay here and chat." As she walked over to the bar, she couldn't help but wonder why Connor had acted so weird and why Romeo was acting the way he was acting. She decided not to dwell on it and just try to enjoy the first night of the rest of her life without Jaeger.


	7. Chapter 6: I've Just Seen A Face

**A/N: Wow guys! I'll bet you gave up on me! Life has been crazy lately, trying to find another job in this economy sucks. Anyways, I'm back and writing this chapter at 6:10am on little sleep. My brain was just full of ideas. On to what you came for though!**

**Chapter Six: I've Just Seen A Face**

As Kinley walked over to the bar, all three men eyed her and then each other. Romeo had a goofy smile on his face, as if he'd just met Superman. These brothers were his Superman.

"So, you work with Kinley?" Murphy asked. He waited a moment for Romeo to answer but he just sat there, smiling stupidly. "Um, Conn, I think he's dead."

"No, he's not. He knows who we are." Connor informed his brother.

"Shite! Just when I thought we were outta tha woods!" Murphy cursed taking a long swig of his beer.

"Yah, I know but he knows and if he knows what's good for him he's going to keep his mouth shut." Connor said eyeing Romeo who seemed to be regaining his senses.

"What?" The Mexican asked.

"Your mouth, keep it shut and we won't hafta hurt ya, got it?" Murphy threatened.

"Yeah, got it, pie hole is shut. Can I ask you guys a question, though?"

"No," both brothers said at the same time.

"It's not about that, it's about Kin," Romeo explained.

"What about her?" Connor asked.

"Well, I've noticed that at least one of you, is led by his dick," Romeo eyed Murphy. "I just want to know that you're not going to lead her on and then just leave her by the wayside. She's really great, almost like a sister to me. She's been through some tough shit and she doesn't deserve it and it's time for her to have something good."

"We'd never do that. Well, at least I wouldn't, I can't speak for the ugly mug across from me." Connor said.

"I dunno who yer calling ugly, but I may act like a total jerk but I agree with my brother. A lady deserves to be treated like a lady. And that's one helluva lady if ever I've seen one." Murphy said, watching Kinley start back toward the table with a new drink.

"Hey, sorry that took so long." She said, sliding back on to her stool. "Did you boys find something to talk about?"

"We sure did," Romeo said, smiling.

"Great! So boys, why is my Mexican looking at you guys like he's sitting with Batman and Robin?" She asked, hoping someone would explain.

"Okay, but keep it down." Connor said.

"I'll be quiet," she promised.

"How long have you lived in Boston?" Murphy asked.

"Um, around seven years, I guess. Why?"

"Do you remember things going down with the Italian and Russian mobs about five years ago?" Connor asked, talking as low as he could but loud enough for her to hear him.

"Yeah, the Saints of South Boston stuff, right?" She said remembering all the stuff on the news and the debates about whether they were good or bad and how people wanted to join up with them and others locking their doors in fear.

"Well, you, darlin', are sitting with two of the three." Murphy said, smiling.

"Two of the three what? Saints?" She almost squealed.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make that noise again." Connor said, noticing that people had started staring at them after she'd made that high pitch squeal.

"Sorry," she said taking a gulp of whatever brightly colored drink she had gotten Doc to make for her. "You guys just kind of caught me off guard."

"Wasn't expecting that, were ye?" Murphy asked, still smiling.

"Not really, but with the way Romeo was looking at you, it makes sense. He's probably your biggest fan. He'd follow you around if his uncle would let him." She laughed, nudging Romeo back to some sort of conscious state.

"What?" He asked, looking around.

"Nothing, Rome, just nod your head and smile." Kinley teased.

"Say, Kinley, can I interest you in a smoke, out back?" Murphy asked. "What, with all the new information you've just been given, you could probably use a few minutes to process, along with some nicotine."

"Sure," she said, pulling on her coat and following Murphy out the back door into the alley.

"You know, I do believe he beat me to the punch." Connor said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Looks like, now about the whole sidekick thing. . . "


	8. Chapter 7: The Right Kind of Wrong

**Chapter Seven: The Right Kind of Wrong**

"So, the Saints of South Boston, huh?" Kinley asked taking a drag of the cigarette she and Murphy were passing between the two of them.

"Yeah, we retired after Papa Joe," Murphy explained, running his hand through his dark hair.

"That was a pretty big deal," She said, remembering how people were so scared to leave and how her parents became even more protective than they had been.

"Yeah, well, we figured since they knew what we looked like that we should keep a low profile. We went back to Ireland for a spell and let things here die down."

"Ireland," she said dreamily. "I've heard it's gorgeous."

"Very," Murphy confirmed. "Green and sparkling, similar to something very close to me right now." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Really," Kinley said, looking down and blushing. It was dark but she was sure he could see how bright her cheeks were. "My parents were supposed to take me but then there was the accident so . . ."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up memories of what I'm assuming was your parents passing." Murphy apologized.

"No, it's fine, it's just . . . How did you know to assume that my parents had passed?"

"Like I said, I assumed, especially because if I was your da, I wouldn't let you anywhere near that sick specimen of a human being you called a fiancé." He said, slightly angry.

"Actually, Jay and my dad used to work together before he died. My dad actually introduced us." Kinley said, stomping out the cigarette and feeling a tad defensive.

"He didn't know he was like that?" Murphy asked, sounding shocked.

"No, but when they passed we weren't living together. Jay didn't do anything too drastic until a few months after they passed."

"So it was just sitting there, bubbling under the surface? Disgusting."

"You know, you have no room to talk. I don't think Jay has committed murder before."

"Hey now, what we did wasn't murder. We were getting rid of people that you and everyone else in Boston needed protection from."

"Is that what you told the cops? Because I'm pretty sure they'd see it a bit differently." She said, anger rising in her voice.

"We actually had Boston P.D.'s help," Murphy said, anger rising in his voice as well.

"Really? And I thought cops were supposed to be smart." She said, turning to go back into the bar. Before she could open the door, Murphy had grabbed her around the waist, swung her around to face him, and kissed her. Not a gentle first kiss, a rough, passionate, almost angry kiss that almost knocked her off her feet. If she didn't know how to handle herself in stilettos, she would've surely fallen over.

As he kissed her, she began to stop trying to pull away and just give in to the bliss that was Murphy's mouth. She tasted cigarette (obviously), mixed with alcohol, spearmint, and something that reminded her of summer. It may not sound like the best mix of flavors but to her it was absolutely how Murphy should taste. He began to let her go and she almost grabbed him again but she remembered his brother and her friend sitting at their table inside the bar.

"Um, thank you," she said, awkwardly, trying to keep steady.

"Thank you?" Murphy laughed, all anger washed away by the kiss.

"Yeah, I panicked. I haven't been kissed like that in a very long time. Most of Jay's kisses were forced with nowhere near that amount of fervor or passion."

"So you're relationship lost its passion?" Murphy inquired, helping her up the few steps to the door.

"I don't think it ever had any," she realized as he held the door open for her. As they walked back to where Connor and Romeo were sitting, she tried to keep a straight face, a face that said nothing happened in the alley other than a cigarette between friends. Connor and Romeo didn't notice their approach at first, they seemed to be deep in conversation.

"I told ye, no. We're done with that." Connor hissed.

"Come on! I'm workin' here!" Romeo protested.

"What's going on here, lads?" Murphy asked, sitting back down.

"This Spick wants to be the new sidekick," Connor said, sounding none too thrilled.

"Hey now, we don't need to drag country of origin into this," Romeo said. "I just said that if you guys needed a new sidekick I'd be more than happy to step up to the job."

"Why would we need a new sidekick? We're retired." Murphy said.

"Yeah, you say that now, but I see a blonde beauty sitting at this table that is going to need protection eventually. Jaeger isn't going to stay away forever." Romeo explained, getting a look of pleading from Kinley. "I'm sorry girl, but these guys gotta know that he's a dangerous prick and he's eventually going to show up and you aren't the best at staying safe in that kind of situation."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, her anger rising again.

"Last time you tried to leave him, he begged you to forgive him and he told you it wouldn't happen again and you went back to him. And what happened not a week later? He started getting violent again. I don't want you to go back to him."

"I think I'm fine and that I'm finally gone for good." Kinley said, downing the rest of her drink.

"So, Kinley and I shared a lovely kiss in the alley." Murphy piped in.

"What?" Romeo asked, not sure if he believed what Murphy was saying. He glanced at Kinley and noticed how red her cheeks were and knew it must be true.

"Now, why are ye gonna go and brag about that now? Just rub it my face, would ye?" Connor asked, sounding even more disappointed than before.

"I just wanted to change the subject. Now, if you two don't mind, we'll leave you to your discussion of protection and sidekicks. I'm taking this lovely lady on a ride around this part of town." Murphy stood, grabbed his and Kinley's coats, helped her into hers, and slung his across his shoulders and led her out of the bar before she could protest.

"You could be what's right for me," she said as Murphy helped her into the passenger side of his and Connor's car. "Or this could be so wrong."

"Lass, I'm so wrong, that I'm right." Murphy said before revving the engine to life.

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up for our favorite couple. Will Connor get a shot? Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8: I Don't Want This Night to En

**A/N: This story is back to life! As am I, I had to move shortly after my last update, got a job in Oklahoma, and then when I was just starting to return to writing and reading fanfiction, I get hit with a Type 1 Diabetes diagnosis! Any-hoo, enough about me, on to the next chapter, finally!**

**Chapter 8: I Don't Want This Night to End**

As they drove through the quiet, mostly empty streets in the MacManus' beat up sedan, Kinley couldn't help but think about the kiss that she and Murphy had shared in the alley and how she couldn't believe she'd only known him for such a short while, a very short while, and yet she couldn't help but think of how much she wanted to be with him, mentally, physically, emotionally, and any other way a person could be with another.

"So, have ya always lived in Boston?" Murphy asked half looking at the road and half looking at her.

"No, I've only been here for like 7 years. My dad got transferred here with his job and then after they passed I stayed because of Jay. He's a Boston boy, born and bred. He didn't want to move anywhere else. Or travel for that matter." She said, a tad bitterly.

"I see," Murphy said, pulling out another cigarette and offering her one.

"Thanks," she said as she accepted his offer. They drove in silence for a while until she couldn't help but ask, "Why did you kiss me back there?"

"Lass, I don't know if you realize this or not, but you are beautiful. I ain't lying, either. Conn and I both noticed and it takes one helluva beauty to tickle both our fancies." Murphy said, taking his eyes off the road ahead and looking dead into her eyes.

"Well. . ." she said, blushing again. "That's the first compliment I've gotten in a long, long time. I'm used to being called a 'dumb whore' or a 'stupid bitch.' Beautiful was never a word that Jay used hardly ever."

"Then it's his loss. He fecked up and it serves him right, they way he treated ya," Murphy said, motioning to her neck where the handprint bruise was. Thankfully it wasn't hardly visible anymore since it turned it's yellowish color. The only way it could be seen was if Kinley was in the right lighting or if you knew it was there.

"So, this is, uh, a nice car," she remarked trying to steer the subject away from Jay as it brought up frightening memories and Kinley couldn't help but look behind the car just to make sure he wasn't back there.

"Eh, it's old and dumpy," Murphy complained. "Connor and I got it when we first got to the States. We bought this before we had an apartment. It's seen a lot of stuff."

"I'll bet." Kinley remarked, raising an eyebrow and thinking of the MacManus's shady past.

"Do ya like music?" Murphy asked, reaching over to turn on the radio.

"I love music," she said, glad to have some sort of distraction from Murphy's deep, ocean blue eyes that seemed to be pulling her in.

"Any particular kind?"

"Anything and everything, whatever you like is fine with me." She said, trying not to drown in his eyes.

They drove through the night just listening to music as he showed her parts of Boston she'd never seen before even though she'd lived there as long as she had. A few times she caught herself singing along to the radio. More than a few of those times she caught Murphy either singing along or smiling at her and her happiness.

"Well, lass, it's gettin' late and my dear brother may be wondering what's happened to me." Murphy said as he motioned to the clock on the dash that read 3:35am.

"Oh gosh, I didn't realize! Romeo will probably be wondering the same about me. I hate for this night to end though. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Ya know, I could head back in the direction of our place and see if they haven't beaten us upstairs yet. I'm sure ya'd like to freshen up a bit and have a nicer place than a bar to wait for your friend. If I know Connor, and I do, he's led Romeo around to the other neighborhood bars that he tends to frequent."

"Sure, that'd be great. I'd hate to fall asleep right here and have someone carry me out and up."

As he drove back to the small apartment that he shared with his brother and father he couldn't help but think that for once he might have a relationship that lasted longer than the sex.

Neither he, nor Kinley was paying attention to the road or buildings any more so neither of them saw the tall shadow lurking suspiciously in one of the alleyways.


	10. Chapter 9: Tonight

**Chapter 9: Tonight**

"Shhh," Murphy told Kinley as they climbed the fire escape to where they could get in to his apartment above McGinty's.

"Sorry," she whispered back, "I didn't exactly wear the right shoes to be climbing up fire escapes."

"But those do make your feet look mighty cute," he remarked, eying her black stilettos.

"Yeah, but they hurt some after a while."

"I can only imagine," he said as they reached the open window into the MacManus's dark apartment. "I don't think they're here yet. Let me help ya in so you don't trip on anything." Murphy climbed into the open window first and then once he was in he offered his hand to help her off the fire escape and into his territory. "Wait here 'til I get the light on."

As she waited she inhaled deeply, and felt a sense of peace and safety; another thing she hadn't felt in a while. Brightness almost blinded her the next instant as Murphy flicked on an overhead light. As her eyes adjusted she saw an old pool table and several broken pinball machines. "So is this your fort?" She mused.

"We like to think of it as more of a hideout actually," he smiled. "If ya need it, the bathroom's just around the corner."

"Great, thanks!" She said, making her way in that direction trying not to stumble on any of the piles of clothes blocking her way. Kinley could tell that she was in an apartment full of men just by how unkempt it was as well as what she saw on the counter in the bathroom; male deodorant, shaving cream, razors, aftershave, as well as an almost overflowing ashtray. The ashtray made her smile and giggle a bit to herself as she could only assume why the ashtray was there. While she splashed water on her face, she heard several lively voices in the living room, one she recognized as Romeo's as she caught snippets of a few Spanish words thrown in here and there.

As she came out of the bathroom and back in to the living room she saw not only Romeo and Murphy, but Connor and an older man she didn't know speaking what she presumed to be Gaelic to Murphy.

"Ah, senorita Kinley," Romeo slurred, obviously drunk. "'Ave you had a loco time with this senor or what?"

"Oh Romeo, if only you knew," she said glancing at Murphy and winking. "You, my friend, are drunk. I think you need to rest."

"Ya are more than welcome to rest here," the older man said turning to face her. She recognized him as what the papers called 'Il Duce' better known as the boys' father.

"That'd be great," she said, "Romeo's had too much to be able to drive all the way back to the docks and I don't trust myself driving his car."

"S'no problem," Connor slurred. "Kinley can sleep in my bed and Romeo and I can sleep out here on the floor."

"Actually," Murphy cut in, "She can have my bed. Connor, ya are gonna have a monster of a hangover in the mornin' so you need to rest up for that. Ya as well Rome. I'll sleep out here."

"Great, shanks," Connor slurred as he stumbled in to his room with Romeo at his heels.

"I hope there's more than one bed in there, or Romeo will be trying to prove he's straight in the morning." Kinley mused, smiling her pearly white smile.

"Oh yah," Murphy said. "Bunks actually, it'd probably be funny to watch a drunk Irishman try and climb up the ladder."

"I'm sure, but I'm pretty beat." She said as Murphy showed her in to his room. As he made his way to leave Kinley's voice stopped him. "Could you stay for just a bit, I'm not good being alone in new places just yet."

"Absolutely lass," Kinley shivered because of the way he sounded so caring if not concerned. And the way he said "lass" didn't help much either.

"Thanks," she said as Murphy turned out the light. She crawled under the blankets and he lay atop them.

"Would it be wrong to ask for a good-night kiss?" Murphy asked in the dark. Kinley turned toward him and even though it was pitch black he could swear her green eyes shimmered as she turned toward him.

"Not at all," she whispered. Murphy moved closer and as gently as he could, placed a small kiss on her lips. He made to move away before she held him where he was, snaking one hand in his dark hair and placing the other just over his heart. To Murphy, she tasted like sugar and of someone who'd come back to life.


End file.
